Diario de un embarazo
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: House y Cuddy deciden tener un hijo... descubre las anécdotas en las que se verán involucrados!
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooooooo chicas! XD me ausente por un tiempo pero ya estoy aquí jeje… les traigo este nuevo fic que espero sea de su agrado, este fic no lo escribiré sola, sino con mi querida clon Huddymarie que fue la misma que me ayudo con llegada inesperada… ambas hacemos muy buen equipo y queremos repetir la experiencia XDD no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten!**

-ok… solo hay que esperar unos minutos…respondía nerviosa…

Hacía ya tiempo que la relación de House y Cuddy se había reanudado… estaban por cumplir el 3 año y luego de hablarlo mucho Cuddy convenció a House de dar el siguiente paso… si bien no habían planeado casarse… si dar vida a su primogénito… House en un principio estaba renuente… nunca le había pasado por la cabeza el tener un hijo… no a el, la idea que un mini House rondara la que ya era su casa no le entusiasmaba mucho, sin embargo la cara de Cuddy al pedírselo, empezó a pensar que tal vez no fuera mala idea… todo lo que venía de Cuddy le gustaba, un hijo? No sería la excepción y más si era de ambos…

Luego de 2 semanas y media de retraso Cuddy se hizo la prueba…

Sus manos temblaban y los minutos se le hacían eternos…

-flashback-

- te amo… le susurraba Cuddy al oído a House luego de hacer el amor

-yo a ti… le besaba la cabeza mientras la tenia sujeta de la cintura

-lo hemos hecho bien no es así?...

-que cosa?

-esto… el estar juntos

-si… contrario a lo que pensaban todos… aquí seguimos… suspiro

-no crees que deberíamos dar el siguiente paso?... cuestiono nerviosa

-me estas proponiendo… que te proponga matrimonio?...decía entrecerrando lo ojos

-no… estamos muy bien así… un papel no hará ninguna diferencia

-entonces?

-House… ya no somos unos jóvenes…

-pues en la cama parecemos adolecentes… decía sarcástico cosa que Cuddy respondió con un codazo…- ahhh… salvaje!

-me refiero… Cuddy dudaba de contarle…

-dilo de una vez…

-House… tu quisieras tener un hijo?...

House de pronto se alejo de ella y la miraba intrigado

-quieres tener un hijo?

-siempre he querido ser madre… por una u otra razón no se ha dado… sin embargo es algo que no solo quiero… lo necesito

-necesitas ser madre?

-así es…

-para que quieres ser madre?... no te basta ser la mama de mis patitos?... eso ultimo le saco una sonrisa

-no… no me basta… quiero un precioso niño tuyo y mío

-y si es niña?

-la querré mucho mas

-no lo sé… esta vez decía en un tono serio

-de que tienes miedo?

-de que las cosas cambien… con un hijo es obvio que van a cambiar… hasta mis lolas van a cambiar!... decía tocando los pechos de Cuddy

-se pondrán mas grandes!... decía guiñando el ojo Cuddy

-manipuladora! Se lo que haces…

-vamos!... que no quieres un mini House que ande correteando por aquí?... que te diga papa… que le enseñes a tocar tu guitarra?

House sonrió… nunca había pensado en ello

-andaría en tenis y camisetas con mensajes de rock… de pronto House bromeaba con eso

-exacto!... que dices?

House aun no decía nada… se limitaba a sonreír forzadamente

-yo no sé si estoy listo Cuddy…

-House… te amo… pero no soy una jovencita… mi reloj está avanzando… dentro de 4 o 5 años ya no podre contemplar esa posibilidad

-me estas amenazando con dejarme?

-no… solo quiero que te pongas en mi lugar… será fantástico!... míranos ahora… nadie pensó que duraríamos… todos apostaban a que terminaríamos en 1 mes y ya siento que no podría vivir sin ti…

House dio un gran suspiro luego de segundos de quedarse en silencio…

-ok… hagámoslo

-de verdad?... decía casi gritando Cuddy

-es lo que quieres no?

-solo si tu también lo quieres…

-si tu eres feliz… yo lo soy también

-te amo!... se acerco y lo beso de nuevo

Luego de 2 meses aun no había ningún indicio del embarazo… Cuddy se estaba desesperando

-House?

-qué pasa?

-necesito que vengas a mi oficina ya…

House se alarmo un poco por la urgencia, no tenia paciente así que no sabía de que se trataba…

Al llegar ahí…

-entra y cierra la puerta con seguro… Cuddy ordeno enseguida

-qué pasa?... mientras obedecía la orden y veía como Cuddy estaba cerrando cada una de las ventanas de su oficina… -me dirás que está pasando?

-estoy ovulando

-aja… y?

-hazme el amor ahora

-ok… aunque te lo hare de todas formas… porque esta actitud?

-House no me he embarazado… ya hemos hecho el amor miles de veces y…

-ok ya me estoy excitando… decía interrumpiéndola

-solo quiero tener más probabilidades…

-no me gusta la intención… pero si la practica…

Mientras se abalanzaba a ella subiéndola al escritorio… Cuddy le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas mientras House la devoraba con sus labios... con una mano recorría una de sus piernas de arriba abajo…

-auhhh… se quejo Cuddy cuando la estatuilla de su escritorio se le encajo en la espalda…

-ok siempre he querido hacer esto… respondió House

Mientras de manera dramática con una mano tiraba todo lo que había encima

-ahora si… eres toda mía…

Cuddy no perdía el tiempo… sabia el lugar donde estaban y lo que podía pasar si los sorprendían… así que le desabotono enseguida el pantalón en cuanto vio el notable bulto entre sus piernas debido a la erección… House metió una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Cuddy causando que esta gimiera… sabía que no podía desvestirla ahí pero igual con la otra mano metía la mano bajo su blusa alcanzando uno de sus pechos erguidos debido a la excitación… apenas cayeron los pantalones de House al piso, este con un movimiento rápido saco al mini Greg…

-lista?

-hazlo… decía entre gemidos

House penetro a Cuddy haciendo que está casi gritara… las embestidas subieron de ritmo mientras el escritorio se movía al unisonó… luego de unos minutos llegaron al orgasmo…House apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Cuddy…

-me encanta que estés ovulando…

-que idiota eres… sonrió Cuddy mientras le tomaba la cara con las manos y le daba un tierno beso en los labios…

Luego de varios intentos parecidos a este… donde lo habían hecho en los lugares donde la recatada doctora Cuddy se hubiera negado en otra ocasión…

-fin del flashback-

Ahí estaba Cuddy en su baño esperando las tan anheladas líneas azules…

Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado, en cuanto deseaba esto… finalmente apareció una línea… el corazón le latía a mil por hora…

Mientras tanto House yacía sentado en la cama esperando que saliera… luego de varios intentos ya sabía que pasaría… si no daba positivo, Cuddy saldría más deprimida que nunca y el tenía que levantarle el ánimo haciéndole ver que un hijo no lo era todo… estaba nervioso… ya había tardado más de la cuenta…

De pronto Cuddy salió con lágrimas en los ojos…

-lo intentaremos las veces que sean necesarias… se apresuro a decir

-no hace falta…

-qué?

-estoy embarazada!

-estás segura?

-mira!...decía entregándole el dispositivo… estoy embarazada House! … decía casi gritando… -tendremos un hijo!... ante la mirada de sorpresa de House

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre sus reviews son muy apreciados! XD les mando un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo chicas aquí les dejo un capi que mi kerida marie escribió, no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten!**

Dos semanas después de que la prueba de embarazo diera positivo, tanto House como Cuddy se encontraban en la sala de espera del ginecólogo...

-Porque tenemos que esperar tanto?... cuestionaba un molesto House.

-No llevamos tanto esperando llegamos hace solo 15 minutos

-Pero tú eres la decana del PPTH, nadie debería hacerte esperar… mirándola impaciente

-No sé si lo hayas notado o el golpe que te diste la semana pasada en la cabecera de la cama, afecto tus facultades mentales más de lo que pensábamos, pero esto no es PPTH y aunque lo fuera, yo tendría que esperar al igual que las demás pacientes, no pienso usar mi estatus solo para que tu dejes de quejarte… respondió Cuddy seria

-Pero porque no hacer tu cita en el hospital?... de todos modos se enteraran que este semental te ha dejado embarazada, no hay motivo por el cual venir hasta acá… -Además no me gusta cómo me mira esa señora de enfrente… susurro House

-Aww pobrecito de ti! Decía Cuddy en tono de burla… -acaso te da miedo estar rodeado de tanta mujer embarazada?

-Ha! Miedo yo? La que debería tener miedo eres tú, con tanta mujer a mi alrededor me puedes perder fácilmente, que tal y una de ellas se enamora perdidamente de mí y me quiere para padre de su hijo he? Mejor cuídame porque me puedo ir… decía guiñando el ojo

Cuddy simplemente le dio un codazo en el estomago…

-Auu! Por qué hiciste eso? Eres una mujer malévola… doblemente malévola con ese engendro que llevas ahí…

-pero aun así me amas… y no le digas así a nuestro hijo!... así que no me amenaces con que te puedo perder, que bien sabes que eres tu el que no se puede alejar de mi… decía con una sonrisa triunfante

-tienes razón… no podría alejarme de ti… contesto él… -mucho menos ahora… la mirada de House estaba fija en el escote de Cuddy… - no podre hacerlo, porque en un par de meses, Paty y Selma estarán más grandes… no me perdería eso por nada del mundo!

Cuddy rodo los ojos y le iba a contestar cuando la enfermera la llamo.

-Dra. Cuddy; ya puede pasar el Dr. Malcom la espera.

House y Cuddy entraron a la oficina del doctor y ahí, este comenzó con las preguntas de rutina.

-Buenos días Lisa, dijo el sonriente doctor.

-Buenos días Malcom, el es… mi pareja Greg House… decía Cuddy titubeando un poco

-Doctor House!.. se presento inmediatamente, haciendo énfasis en el Doctor, mientras le extendía la mano al según muy amigable Dr. Malcom.

-Bien tomen asiento…-Dime Lisa como has estado?

-Pues salvo las nauseas matutinas, todo ha estado bien me he sentido un poco cansada, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-Ok, algún otro problema o algo que quieras comentarme antes de pasar a tu revisión?

-No! Si! Contestaron House y Cuddy al mismo tiempo.

El Dr. Malcom volteo a verlos esperando a que alguno de los dos hablara…

-Cuddy ha disminuido su consumo de alimentos y varias veces se salta comidas… respondió House tomándole ventaja

-House ya te he dicho que no es nada de qué preocuparse… solo que estos días han estado un tanto caóticas las cosas en el hospital y no me ha dado tiempo de comer como debería.. Contesto Cuddy un tanto molesta.

-Lisa, es normal que el Dr. House se preocupe por tu salud, en ningún momento es recomendable que se eviten las comidas y menos en tu estado, recuerda que ahora tu alimentación debe ser de mejor calidad.

-Lo sé, lo sé… e intentare que no vuelva a pasar… suspiro

-Aun así te hare unos exámenes de sangre periódicamente para controlar que no haya problemas de anemia o algo similar, además como ya sabes es necesario que comiences a tomar vitaminas prenatales… -Ahora, por favor pasa para que pueda examinarte.

Con esto, House y Cuddy pasaron al área de consulta mientras Malcom terminaba de anotar unas cosas en el expediente de Cuddy.

Mientras ambos esperaban a que entrar el doctor..

-Insisto en que deberías de haber hecho una cita en el hospital y no aquí, decía House muy serio.

-House! Malcom es uno de los obstetras más respetados en la ciudad, por que habría de hacer una cita con alguien más?

-Es que a caso no te das cuenta mujer? El hombre tiene demasiada confianza contigo! Te tutea y estoy seguro que no despego la vista de las gemelas.

-acaso estas celoso?... Pregunto Cuddy sin poder evitar que se asomara una pequeña sonrisa.

-No estoy celoso es solo que nadie puede ver a mi mujer así, solo que desee sentir mi bastón en su trasero…

Cuddy sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios… -me gusta verte celoso…

-Que no lo estoy!.. respingo

-Si claro… tu piensa eso, que yo se que la verdad es otra muy distinta

-Bueno están listos para ver a su bebe?...dijo Malcom interrumpiendo a House

-Claro que si!.. Contesto Cuddy mientras se recostaba en la camilla y levantaba su blusa, House tomo un banquillo que estaba al lado de ella y fijamente observo la pantalla.

-Esto va a estar un poco frio, advirtió el doctor mientras esparcía el gel en el vientre de Cuddy.

Pasaron un par de segundos y ambos doctores pudieron observar en la pantalla, la primer imagen de su hijo, en cuanto lo vio los ojos de Cuddy se tornaron vidriosos y House simplemente tomo su mano ya que no podía apartar la vista de esa pequeña imagen granulosa en la que su hijo podía observarse…

-Todo parece estar en orden Lisa, por lo que se observa, tienes 7 semanas de embarazo, ahora escuchemos los latidos de tu bebe… en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar los latidos.

Cuddy no pudo contener las lágrimas, que ahora brotaban de sus ojos, el escuchar ese latido era de las mejores cosas que había escuchado y sentido.

-Eso es todo por hoy Lisa, aquí tienes la copia del ultrasonido. Y esta es tu receta para las vitaminas que debes tomar, también es importante que recuerdes mantener buenos hábitos de alimentación y en medida de lo posible reducir tus niveles de estrés para evitar aumento de la presión sanguínea. Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en llamarme y por favor haz una cita con mi secretaria para tu siguiente chequeo.

Con esto el doctor salió dejando una vez más a la pareja solos en el área de consulta.

-House es precioso no lo crees? … decía una Cuddy por demás emocionada.

-Es del tamaño de un frijol… que puede tener de precioso?... decía House en su clásico tono sarcástico

-No hables así de tu hija!

-Hija?...que acaso ya sabes lo que va a ser? … a menos que seas adivina, cosa que me hubieras dicho antes para comprar algún boleto de lotería… es muy pronto para eso…

-Una madre siempre sabe… y yo sé que es una niña… decía sonriendo

-Mmm bueno eso ya lo sabremos después, aunque puede que vaya pensando en algo que podamos apostar… si es un niño, tal vez un mes sin clínica o que nunca cambie los pañales, hay mucho que escoger!... las ideas brotan de mi mente, deberé de pensarlo bien…

-Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir hacer una apuesta sobre eso!... decía Cuddy a regañadientes mientras se limpiaba el gel del estomago.

Minutos después ambos salieron del la consulta, agendaron la próxima cita y salieron del edificio, en todo el camino de regreso Cuddy no dejaba de ver la copia de la ecografía. Y por lo mismo no se dio cuenta de que House no se dirigía hacia el hospital como estaba planeado, en cambio estaban en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

-House, que hacemos aquí?... Indago Cuddy.

-Comer! Que otra cosa podríamos hacer, no se tu pero yo muero de hambre es casi la una de la tarde y ya me perdí de mi almuerzo con Wilson así que te toca a ti alimentarme.

-Pero tengo que regresar al hospital no puedo simplemente tomarme todo el día libre, tengo citas con donadores además de rondas que supervisar.

-No… no las tienes, he cancelado todas tus citas de hoy y reprogramado para la próxima semana.

- Como pudiste hacer eso! Exclamaba Cuddy muy alterada. Sabes que esas reuniones son importantes y no se pueden cancelar de un momento a otro.

House fingiendo estar dolido por el comentario de Cuddy… -Cuddy… vamos… yo solo quería disfrutar este día contigo… pensé que por ser la primera vez que veríamos al pequeño demonio que hemos procreado, estarías feliz de pasar tiempo juntos… con cara de puchero

-Claro que disfruto el tiempo juntos pero sabes que no me gusta que las cosas no se hagan como las teníamos planeadas...

-bueno… mis planes eran otros… ahora te los estoy comentado…

-lo se… y lo agradezco… creo que tienes razón, es un día especial y debemos disfrutarlo juntos… sonrió ya un tanto mas relajada

Una vez aclarada la situación, salieron del coche y mientras se dirigían a la zona de comida, pasaron por una tienda de artículos para bebé. Cuddy inmediatamente se paro frente a la vitrina y comenzó a observar toda la ropa y accesorios que había.

Tomando a House de la mano como si de un niño se tratara... -vamos House.. Entremos!

House rodo los ojos, lo que menos deseaba era entrar a esa tienda, todo parecía muy tierno para su gusto, definitivamente esa era ropa que su hijo no iba a usar. Pero sabiendo la ilusión que le hacía a Cuddy entrar ahí, se aguanto la nausea que tanto aroma de bebé le daba y estuvo a su lado mientras ella elegía algunos artículos para su futuro hijo…

Continuará…

**Esperemos que les haya gustado, el próximo estará en menos tiempo, muchas gracias por los reviews, les mandamos un abrazo, buen inicio de semana bye byeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOOO chicas perdón la tardanza… u.u… no las entretengo y que lo disfruten!**

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que Lisa Cuddy se había enterado que esperaba a su primogénito y las cosas no lucían tan maravillosas como se las había imaginado…

-estas bien?... alcanzo a gritar House desde la recamara

Se podía escuchar como Cuddy devolvía el estomago en el inodoro en la habitación continua…

-Cuddy!... alzo mas la voz

Cuddy salió con una toalla mientras se limpiaba la boca luego de enjuagarse

-estoy bien… dijo de mala gana

-quieres que te prepare un te?...

-para qué?... lo vomitaría a los 15 minutos…

Cuddy se recostó en la cama mientras ambos trataban de dormir…

Al día siguiente… eran más de las 8:00 am cuando Cuddy abrió los ojos y despertó sobresaltada…

-House!... grito notando que este no estaba en la cama

-acá abajo…

Cuddy no perdió tiempo y se dio un rápido baño, llamo a su secretaria para que cancelara sus primeras citas y decirle que llegaría un poco tarde… al bajar…

-porque no me despertaste?... cuestiono molesta

-estabas muy cansada… ayer pude escuchar cómo te quejabas mientras dormías… necesitabas dormir… mientras le acercaba un platón de frutas y un vaso de jugo

-no puedo estar llegando tarde… solo porque tengo sueño

-estas embarazada… es normal los primeros meses…pronto podrás estar al 100%...

-eso espero…

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor mientras Cuddy solo observaba la fruta y el pan tostado…

-tienes que comer…

-tengo nauseas…

-haz un intento…

Cuddy como si de una niña berrinchuda se tratara empezó a comer de mala gana… luego de unos minutos…

-nos vamos?...

-si…

-ohhh mi maletín!... iré por el… justo se iba a dirigir por el cuándo se detuvo en seco…

-que te pasa?... cuestiono House preocupado…

-tengo que ir a… no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando se tapo la boca mientras corría hacia el baño a devolver el estomago… luego de unos minutos salía del baño con lagrimas en los ojos debido al esfuerzo…

-aquí está tu maletín… estas bien?

-estoy bien… vámonos

Al llegar al hospital ambos se fueron a sus respectivas oficinas… aunque habían acordado no decir nada respecto al embarazo… los malestares de Cuddy eran por demás obvios, no hacía falta aclarar el asunto

En su oficina Cuddy se encontraba atiborrada de papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar… continuamente bostezaba… cosa que le era por demás molesta… luego de un par de horas los ojos casi se le cerraban por completo… dejo de lado los papeles y se fue a recostar en el sillón de la oficina… así la encontró Wilson… completamente dormida… Cuddy ni siquiera se inmuto cuando abrió la puerta por lo que este al notarlo cerro sigilosamente y se dirigió a la secretaria de Cuddy…

-norma… no dejes pasar a nadie con Cuddy… no se siente bien... hay que darle un momento

La chica asintió con la cabeza... sabía que Wilson era de suma confianza para Cuddy…

Mientras tanto Wilson fue a visitar a su amigo…

-como va todo?... fue lo primero que dijo al entrar y sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio de House…

-como va todo de qué?...

-acabo de ver a Cuddy dormida en su oficina…

-no tuvo buena noche…

-está bien?...

-si… son solo los síntomas del embarazo

-Cuddy se lo debe de tomar con más calma… porque no le sugieres que se tome unos días?...

-estamos hablando de la misma Cuddy?...

-es verdad… es una adicta al trabajo

-sin mencionar que ha andado bipolar estos últimos días…

-es el precio de tener un hijo…

-no me digas… iré a buscarla…

-déjala dormir un poco mas…

-te aseguro que en estos momentos no está dormida…

House se dirigió a la oficina de Cuddy… al llegar ahí la encontró poniéndose al corriente con la montaña de papeles que tenía que revisar

-como estas?...

-bien… se te ofrece algo House?...

-estabas dormida en el sofá…

-me viste y no me despertaste?...

-no… fue Wilson el que te vio…

-qué pena…

-Cuddy… se que para ti es una tontería pero claramente no te está yendo nada bien con el embarazo… porque no pides unos días…

-es verdad… es una tontería… no soy ni la primera ni la única que está embarazada… ya se me pasara…

House solo la miraba un tanto preocupado…

-de verdad estoy bien…

-ok…

-como va tu caso?

-está vivo!... mientras se paraba de su asiento

-bueno… eso lo apreciara la familia… sonrió

Por la tarde House y Cuddy habían quedado de comer en la cafetería… House ya la esperaba con charola en mano sentado esperándola…

Cuddy apenas vio la comida y puso mala cara…

-qué pasa?...

-iré por otra charola…

-es lo que me dijiste…

-no… yo dije ensalada con aderezo extra cesar… no con queso y especias…

-no puedes solo comerla?...

Cuddy se dio la vuelta visiblemente molesta… luego de unos minutos de estar formada en la fila, por fin se sentó junto a House…

House ya casi había terminado su comida…

-no pudiste esperarme?...

-que te pasa?...

-a mi?...

-si… a ti… últimamente he sido por demás paciente contigo y solo recibo esto…

-no sé de que hablas…

-ohhh no sabes?...

-no…

-porque estas molesta entonces?...

-tú sabes porque…

-por la ensalada?... Cuddy asintió con la cabeza… -esa es una tontería…

-tú no sabes!... has visto como me he sentido… vomito todo… me mareo en cada esquina… duermo peor que un oso invernando y tu solo andas tan tranquilo como sin nada… decía casi en tono de reclamo…

-y es mi culpa?...

Cuddy no respondía…

-me estas culpando… eso es todo…

-solo me gustaría que te pusieras en mi lugar…

-lo estoy… y creo que conociéndome te has dado cuenta que no suelo comportarme tan amable…

Cuddy permanecía en silencio…

-lo siento… es solo… que creí que los síntomas serian cuestión de días y ya han pasado 2 meses y sigo igual… no estoy rindiendo como debería aquí…

-date un respiro… te presionas demasiado

-lo sé…

-y bueno… ya que hiciste todo este show por una ensalada... no veo comértela… reclamo House

Cuddy sonrió... –no me mates pero… ya no se me antoja…

-y que se te antoja entonces?...

-podrías traerme un enorme tazón de papas fritas y una hamburguesa?... House rodo los ojos…-por favor si?... mientras hacía pucheros…

-sabes… creo que te aprovechas de mi… se levanto de su asiento mientras Cuddy lo veía sonriendo…

Pasaron los días y poco a poco iban disminuyendo los síntomas en Cuddy…mientras tanto en su recamara…

-hoy no House… mientras le quitaba la mano que le estaba rodeando la cintura…

-hoy no?... ni ayer… ni anteayer… ni déjame recordar… emmm… la semana pasada… sabes tengo ciertas necesidades… decía un tanto molesto

-House… apenas me siento un poco mejor… y…

-exacto!... quiero aprovechar eso… no te lo pediría si te sintieras mal…

-si lo hiciste…

-bueno… creí que tal vez eso ayudaría… decía sarcástico

- lo siento… he estado un poco… House no la dejo terminar

-un poco?...plofff…hacía gestos con su cara

-un mucho entonces… quejumbrosa…pero tomemos en cuenta que nunca había estado embarazada y que este hijo es tuyo…

-y?

-pues que… tu hijo seguramente será igual que tu, me sacara canas verdes… dese ahorita me está entrenando…

-ohhh no ofendas al pequeño Greg…mientras le acariciaba el estomago

-de verdad quieres que lo llamemos Gregory?... bueno… si es que es niño

-no te gusta?... sonreía algo malicioso…

-claro que si… me encantaría que mi hijo llevara el nombre de su papa…

-solo bromeaba…verdad Cuddles?...volviendo acariciar su vientre

-ahora es niña?... rodo los ojos…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los comentarios! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok después de mil años…**** aquí está la conti del fic XDD… no las entretenemos mas y que lo disfruten!**

Varias semanas después, las nauseas y mareos de Lisa comenzaban a disminuir, lo cual tranquilizaba a la pareja de doctores. Pero no todo seria paz y tranquilidad en casa de los House.

Cuddy estaba parada frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo y a su lado se podían ver distintas piezas de ropa botadas en el suelo y la cama, Cuddy volvió a verse en el espejo y aventó la falda a la cama, lo mismo que había hecho con las prendas anteriores.

Ya estaba molesta, nada de lo que se probaba le gustaba como se veía. Así pasaron 20 minutos y ella seguía en bata buscando que ponerse.

House entro a la habitación y al ver el desorden que ahí había, solo sonrió y sarcásticamente exclamo;  
>-Ohh no un tornado ha pasado por la habitación.<p>

Ayudado de su bastón boto la ropa de la cama al piso.

-Sabes podrías ir a trabajar con esa bata, tu trasero así se ve más grande y seguro que con esa vista haría todas las horas de clínica que me pidas. Decía en tono divertido.

Sin embargo eso fue lo que hizo a Cuddy no poder aguantar más la frustración y empezó a llorar.

-Estoy hecha una ballena, nada me queda. Y lo que menos necesito es que tú vengas y me lo recuerdes! A pesar del llanto se podía escuchar lo molesta que ella estaba por ese comentario.

-Nada me queda ya, mira! Mientras le enseñaba una de las camisas que ya no cerraban debido al aumento en su busto.

-Yo no veo ningún problema con esa camisa! Contesto el embobado con el escote de su pareja.

Cuddy dio media vuelta y siguió buscando algo más que le quedara, pero su armario estaba ya prácticamente vacío.

House viendo la desesperación de Cuddy y haciendo algo no tan típico de él, tomo su celular y marco al PPTH.

-Hola nuevo asistente de Cuddy, cuyo nombre no aprenderé porque no creo que dures mucho en el puesto, como para que valga el esfuerzo.

-Si Dr. House? Contesto el asistente que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los malos tratos de House.

-Aww ya reconoces mi voz, bueno como no lo harías si todo el mundo me ama?  
>Pero bueno, hare esta llamada corta, no quiero que de la emoción te vaya a dar algo. Necesitas cancelar , posponer o lo que quieras las citas que Cuddy tenga en la mañana, ella llegara después del almuerzo.<p>

-Se encuentra bien la doctora? Indago el asistente algo preocupado.

-Tú solo haz lo que te pido, las preguntas no vienen al caso, solo cancela las citas de Cuddy y listo. Sin esperar que el asistente contestara, House colgó el teléfono.

-House! Grito Cuddy muy molesta, con qué derecho cancelas mis citas, no tienes idea si había algo importante que hacer. No puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que te plazca.

-Tranquila Cuddy; conociendo lo obsesiva que eres se que desde que te enteraste del embarazo y con imitaciones de Linda Blair que hasta hace unas semanas estabas realizando, ninguna de tus citas "importantes" están planeadas sino hasta después de la 1 pm. Así que no te exaltes y ponte esto. Le acerco unos pants y una de sus playeras.

Cuddy de mala gana tomo las prendas e incrédula volteo a ver a House.

-No pensaras que así iré a trabajar verdad?

-Y porque no? Eres la decana de medicina tu si puedes hacer "lo que te plazca" dijo imitando el tono que ella anteriormente había utilizado cuando le dijo la misma frase.

-Como puedes ser tan insensible? Pregunto Cuddy ya demasiado molesta? Nada de mi ropa me queda ya, estoy estresada y tú en vez de ayudar solo esta alterándome más. Dijo ella casi gritando.

House estaba comenzando a cansarse de la situación, se acerco más a ella y abrazándola desde atrás le dijo susurrándole al oído.

-No estás gorda! Estas E M B A R A Z A D A! Hay una diferencia entre ambas cosas sabias? Además ya te lo dije; a Paty y a Selma les sienta demasiado bien el embarazo, ya viste lo magnificas que están? Diciendo esto subió sus manos y las poso sobre el pecho

-Y qué decir de este trasero, me encanta. Fue bajando sus manos y lo iba acariciando con una de ellas, mientras la otra desataba en nudo de la bata.

Cuando se la quito, acaricio su vientre mientras le daba besos en el cuello y así, casi sin que ella lo notara, la fue acercando a la cama, una vez ahí la sentó y continuo besándola, hasta que los dos terminaron recostados y acariciándose, poco a poco los besos y caricias fueron subiendo de tono. Lo cual aunque ella no lo admitía, la hacía sentirse mejor. Ella seguía sintiéndose como una "ballena" pero House se estaba encargando de demostrarle que para él no era así y que aun la encontraba atractiva.

Después de unos momentos muy apasionados, los dos estaban recostados, Cuddy recargada sobre el pecho de él.

-Woow! Exclamo House. Como es que estuvimos tanto tiempo sin hacer esto?

Cuddy rodo los ojos y tratando de no reírse contesto;  
>-No ha sido tanto no exageres, solo fueron un par de semanas. Además no creo que te hubiera gustado que a mitad de esto, yo corriera a vomitar. Así que no te quejes!<p>

-Vamos Cuddy no me engañes, tu también lo extrañaste. Hacia un puchero mientras hablaba.

-Nunca dije que no lo hiciera! Solo mencione que no fue tanto tiempo sin sexo. Pero si esto sirve para no dañar tu ego, que es tan grande que dudo que le hiciera daño. Pero de todos modos ; si extrañe estar así contigo. Dijo ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

House la beso también y tomándola desde atrás le dijo.

-Que te parece si nos relajamos en la ducha, y por relajarnos me refiero a… movía las cejas sugestivamente.

-Muy tentadora oferta, pero temo que tendré que aceptarla en otra ocasión, ya es tarde deberíamos ir al hospital. Diciendo esto, tomo la sabana y se iba a levantar cuando House la detuvo de la muñeca.

-A donde crees que vas? Si acaso no escuchaste bien, tus citas fueron canceladas hasta después de almorzar, lo cual nos deja un par de horas extra para disfrutarnos.

-No House no puedo simplemente tomarme la mañana para estar acostada, me encantaría pero tengo responsabilidades.

-Y que te piensas poner? El sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero necesitaba que Cuddy dejara de pensar en sus deberes y le escuchara.

Al oír esto, la cara de Cuddy cambio de contenta a mortificada

-Eres un idiota! Contesto ella, pero más que enojada, se le escuchaba triste.

-Si lo soy pero aun así me amas y no podrías vivir sin mí!, así que por favor hazme caso y ponte la ropa que te di, esta es una oportunidad que dudo se repita así que si yo que tu no la desaprovecharía.

-Que estas tramando? Indago

-Tu vístete y ya verás! Solo te puedo decir que es algo que te gustara y que yo sufriré seguramente.

Cuddy tomo su ropa y se fue a cambiar, total que podría salir mal?

Casi veinte minutos después, House y Cuddy salían de su casa y cuando se subieron al auto, Cuddy volvió a preguntar a donde iban.

-Con ese atuendo no creerás que vamos a conocer a la reina de Inglaterra verdad? Así que deja de preguntar que ya verás.

Cuddy rodo los ojos y decidió no preguntar más, por que 1 House no le diría y 2 empezaba a sospechar hacia a donde se dirigían.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las sospechas de Cuddy eran ciertas, otra vez estaban en el centro comercial.

-Para que venimos aquí?

-Vas a comprar ropa que te quede y no importa que gastes la millonada, te dije que es una oportunidad única así que compra lo que quieras y te haga feliz, que en cuanto nazca el bebe y te des cuenta de que yo gane la apuesta, ya no lo estarás tanto.

Cuddy sonreía, aunque House intentaba disimularlo, era un gesto bonito . Así que juntos entraron a la tienda, pero antes de que se acercaran a la sección de maternidad, House la detuvo.

-Solo hay una condición!

Cuddy se le quedo viendo, sin entender a que se refería.

-Y cuál es? Cuestiono

-Yo debo ver todo lo que te pruebes, dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona

-Eres imposible le contesto ella.  
>-Pero está bien acepto la condición.<p>

Una vez aclarados los puntos, los dos caminaron a la sección de la tienda donde podría encontrar ropa adecuada.

-Ni se te ocurra comprar algo así! Grito House alzando un vestido que más que vestido parecía carpa .

-No te preocupes, no tengo tan mal gusto, contesto ella. No es que ella fuera tan delicada para escoger sus prendas pero es que en verdad ese vestido era horrendo. Cuddy era de la idea de que no por estar embarazada uno debía vestirse mal, así que entre su lista de cosas por comprar, definitivamente no había nada de ese estilo tan desagradable.

-Que opinas de este, decía Cuddy saliendo del probador.

House estaba sentado en un sillón esperándola, llevaban más de una hora y Cuddy aun no terminaba de comprar.

-Y esta es la parte que te dije con la que no estaría contento. Recrimino él mientras observaba a Cuddy, pero debo de admitir que verte con esa ropa hace que todo este esfuerzo y tiempo valgan la pena.

-Y eso que aun no encuentro todo lo que necesito, le contesto ella.

-Qué? Aun falta más. No es justo ¡! Decía poniendo cara de niño regañado

-Solo un par de cosas más y ya, además si te portas bien, prometo recompensarte en la noche. Le contesto ella de manera picara.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de House brillaron y una sonrisa se asomaba.

-Desde este momento no digo ni una palabra más!

Y cumplió su promesa, durante el resto de las compras, lo cual tomo más de lo que él esperaba, se mantuvo sin quejarse, por lo cual como lo había prometido, Cuddy le daría su recompensa.

CONTINUARA…

**Esperemos que les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario, les mandamos saludos XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa chicas!... lamento mucho la espera, y agradecemos mucho que lean y que dejen un review, la razón por la que nos tardamos demasiado fue tanto el trabajo como el desanimo un poco con lo que paso con nuestro huddy amado, sin embargo amamos este shipper y si no nos dieron el huddy que merecíamos, trabajaremos en hacerlo realidad a través de los fics! XD… no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten! Por cierto cambio a M por las razones que leerán a continuación XD**

Había pasado ya tiempo luego de que todo el hospital se enterara de la llegada del primogénito House… cuando se escuchaba el leve taconeo de la decana por los pasillos… a simple vista se le podía notar la prominente barriga… sin embargo Cuddy se las arreglaba muy bien para lucir elegante en ropa de maternidad y aunque había disminuido el alto de sus zapatos seguían siendo ruidosos y muy a su estilo… finalmente llego a la oficina de House…

-buenos días… saludo cordialmente al equipo…

-buenos días… respondieron al unisonó

-vaya! Todos parejitos… muy bien los pueden contratar en un coro… respondió sarcástico… no es que me moleste tu presencia pero a que debemos tu visita Cuddy?...

-emm… vengo ver cómo va el caso del paciente…

-pues… aun no ha muerto… lo cual es una suerte dado que no tenemos ni idea de lo que le pasa…

-House!

-qué?... es la verdad… mis patitos estaban por ir a realizarle unas pruebas… andando equipo!

Mientras que se paraban de su asiento dejando a solas a House y Cuddy

-qué pasa?... cuestiono House

-que pasa de qué?...

-vamos… no me digas que solo viniste a preguntar por el paciente?

-pues aunque lo dudes…

-dime!...

Cuddy volteo a los lados y se acerco cuando comprobó que nadie la veía…

-solo tenía ganas de verte… mientras le pasaba las manos por el cabello y le daba besos en el cuello

-Cuddy… no se qué tramas pero me gusta…

Justo estaba por besarle en los labios cuando Cuddy se separo…

-qué pasa?... se quejo House

-esto no está bien…

-ohhh si está bien… la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el besándola…

Cuddy lo beso con pasión pero nuevamente se separo…

-ohhh vamos Cuddy!... decía haciendo pucheros

-espera a llegar a casa…

-crees que puedas soportarlo?...

-de que hablas?...

-de que cierta mujercita ha andado… más que ganosa últimamente… decía arqueando las cejas - o dime… acaso es normal que hayamos tenido sexo en el auto… en la ducha, en … Cuddy lo interrumpió

-basta!... no sé de que hablas…

-hablo de que te conozco… y por lo que se en el embarazo aumenta el deseo sexual…

-ohhh cierra la boca… rodo los ojos alejándose de ahí

-ok… vas a caer Cuddy!... gritaba burlón

Pasada la mañana Cuddy yacía en su oficina un tanto inquieta… cuando de pronto alguien la visitaba en la oficina

-hola, solecito… mientras pasaba a sentarse frente a ella

-que quieres House?...

-acaso no puedo venir a verte?, preguntar como estas?...

-estoy bien… y viniendo de ti no es normal… decía apenas levantando la vista

-vaya por quien me tomas?... haciendo puchero

-me vas a decir a que viniste realmente?... no tienes un paciente que atender?

-estas atrasada de noticias mujer… el paciente está estable, puedes hacerme reverencia, he salvado una vida!

-creí que con un cheque bastaba…

De pronto House se quito el saco que traía y se dejo su camisa a medio planchar… a pesar de vivir con Cuddy, House no permitía que se metiera con su ropa, el que la lavara era más que suficiente para el… luego desabotono unos cuantos botones…

-que haces?... cuestiono Cuddy

-hace calor… de repente me ha entrado un calor muy especial

Cuddy sonrió… -sé lo que pretendes y aunque te me desnudes no conseguirás nada… salvo que llame al guardia y que todos te crean más loco de lo que estas…

House seguía jugando y ahora tomo una pose de lo más sexy…

Cuddy solo se relamía los labios más que nerviosa sin dejar de ver la portátil…

-puedo checar algo en mi correo?... cuestiono House de pronto

-porque no vas a tu oficina?...

-vamos será solo un momento…

Cuddy rodo los ojos…-que sea rápido y me gustaría que te fueras a la clínica, tengo mucho trabajo House…

House se acerco a ella y se inclino en el portátil… muy cerca de su rostro

Cuddy pudo notar como se había puesto el perfume que tanto le gustaba…

Tras unos cuantos tecleos la portátil se ciclo…

-qué pasa?.. Cuddy esta cosa no funciona

-que hiciste? Respondió molesta

-nada!... no funciona…

- a ver… se acerco a la portátil tratando de hacerla funcionar…

Mientras estaba moviendo diversas teclas…

-creo que podría ser… House trataba de intervenir

De pronto House estaba prácticamente encima de ella tratando de ayudar con la maquina… Cuddy tenía unos deseos enormes de voltear su cara y besarlo en ese momento

-si!... te lo dije… respondió emocionado

-qué bueno que pudiste solucionarlo, ahora ve a trabajar…

House no le respondió y se le quedo mirando unos segundos…

-qué?... cuestiono Cuddy

-me gustas…

-eso lo sé… sonrió

House le robo un beso, lento… Cuddy no quería responder, sabía lo que pretendía, pero era tan difícil negarse… introdujo su lengua en ella haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido

-no… ve a trabajar!... dijo separándose enérgica

-Cuddy… esta vez con su mano acaricio la pierna de la decana…

Cuddy estaba nerviosa, lo deseaba pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento… ya en casa se desquitaría… que tanto eran un par de horas, pensó

-ve a trabajar!... mientras le quitaba la mano

-ok… ok

House se fue a regañadientes de ahí…

Eran las 5 pm y Cuddy estaba aun en su oficina, esta vez descansando un poco en el sofá…

Estaba cansada, el trabajo había sido agotador y aun no terminaba el día, se empezó a dar masajes en la nuca… frotaba lentamente en cirulos, mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse un poco… de pronto se le vino a la mente House… y recordó cuando habían estado en la ducha como él le había recordado horas atrás… de pronto su mano se dirigía a su pecho dando ligeros masajes... suspiro… -House… alcanzo a susurrar… su mano viajo a su pierna… justo iba por debajo de su falda, para viajar a ese lugar que tanto deseaba que estuviera House, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos

-dios!... que me pasa… recobro la compostura, le dio un sorbo a un vaso con agua que tenia ahí y decidió salir a realizar un recorrido por el hospital para despejarse…

Aun un tanto apenada por lo que había sucedido minutos antes, paso por la clínica, ahí pudo observar a House a lo lejos, mientras a disgusto atendía a los pacientes, le miraba de arriba abajo, House era un tipo por demás atractivo, y ahora era solo para ella… no pudo más que deleitarse mirándole el trasero…

-hola Cuddy… interrumpió Wilson sacando a Cuddy de su trance… -que tanto le miras a House?

-yo?...nada…que le voy a mirar… decía nerviosa

-estas bien?

-si… solo vigilo que haga su trabajo

-parecías ida…

-ha de ser por el embarazo…

-te haría bien descansar…

-aun es muy pronto para quejarme… sonrió… de hecho regresare a trabajar, adiós Wilson… mientras se dirigía a la oficina…

Wilson se acerco a House…

-mucho trabajo?...

-lo mismo de siempre… gente enferma!...

-es un hospital, que esperabas?...

-un caso!... uno importante, no resfriados y gente idiota

Wilson sonrió ante el comentario…-por cierto acabo de saludar a Cuddy, parecía rara

-rara?...

-si… estaba viéndote muy fijamente… acaso le has hecho algo que en secreto planea tu muerte?... bromeo Wilson

-que tanto me veía?...

-perdón?...

-como estaba?...

-parecía ida, mientras te miraba… House que pasa?... ahora cuestionaba preocupado…

-nada… que no tenga solución… mientras se alejaba dejando a un Wilson confundido

Cuddy seguía trabajando cuando su bip sonó… al verlo estaba con los números en código de emergencia y la clave para el cuarto de resonancia… se le hizo extraño pero se levanto de inmediato para ir hacia allá…

Al entrar al cuarto de resonancia, la puerta se cerro de un golpe haciendo saltar a Cuddy del susto…

-por dios!... House?... que haces?

House no dijo nada y solo atranco la puerta…

-puedo saber que pretendes?.. Porque House… justo iba a iniciar uno de sus clásicos regaños cuando House se acerco a ella y la tomo desprevenida dándole un apasionado beso…

-House!... dijo en voz alta tratando de alejarse

House seguía sin decir nada, sujetándola con fuerza, la seguía besando un tanto forzado… la fue llevando hasta topar con la cama de resonancia… ahí deslizo su mano por la pierna de Cuddy… ella aunque se resistía, cuando la mano viajo por debajo de su falta y rozo levemente su sexo, se dejo hacer… los besos ahora eran más lentos… y Cuddy pasaba sus manos por el cabello de House…

-estás loco… decía gimiendo

-pero te gusta… sonrió mientras con sus dedos pudo notar que Cuddy estaba húmeda… siguió ahora haciendo círculos en su sexo... cosa que hizo gemir a Cuddy de placer… esta por su parte empezó a desabotonar la camisa de House, y besaba su pecho…

-no podemos hacerlo aquí parados… decía Cuddy entre cada suspiro

-y quien dijo que lo haríamos parados?... mientras sus ojos apuntaban a la cama de resonancia

-no… House no!... exclamaba por demás alarmada…

House no quiso discutir cuando la subió tomándola de la cintura en la cama…

-estás loco… House…

-shhh… volvió a besarla y esta vez introdujo un dedo en ella… Cuddy se encorvo de placer…

Los movimientos de sus dedos eran lentos lo que hacía que Cuddy estuviera por demás desesperada…

-no juegues!... esta vez en tono de reclamo

House introdujo un dedo más y los movimientos subieron de ritmo…

Cuddy no hacía más que gemir lo más bajo posible… no podía evitarlo… luego de unos minutos House se subió a la cama y Cuddy le ayudo a desabotonarse el pantalón… House seguía besándola, esta vez se concentro en las peras como él les llamaba y tanto amaba, bajo un poco el sostén y con su lengua lamia un pezón…

-ahora… no tenemos mucho tiempo… se quejo Cuddy

-lo que tu ordenes jefa!...

House quien desde hacia minutos había tenido una erección por demás notable se introdujo en ella en un movimiento rápido… Cuddy lanzo un gemido que hizo que House le tapara la boca con la mano… las embestidas subieron de ritmo, mientras las piernas de Cuddy rodeaban la cintura de House para hacer más presión…

Juntos llegaron al orgasmo entre gemidos de ambos lados, House descanso la cabeza en el pecho de Cuddy…

-esto… con la respiración agitada… fue muy riesgoso…

-lo necesitabas…

-House no se…

-cierra la boca… parecías animal en celo…

Cuddy le dio un codazo a House

-auchh!... me dolió…

-eso te pasa por idiota!...

-lo hice por tu bien… ya Wilson te había notado rara… no quería rumores de que mi mujer se comporta raro

-ohhh que dijo Wilson?... sumamente preocupada

-que te la pasaste mirando al mini Greg

-ohh por dios!... qué vergüenza… me vio

-enserio te la pasaste mirando al mini Greg?... sonrió burlón

-eres un idiota!... volvió a darle un codazo

-cuando vuelvas a tener estos calores, ya sabes dónde encontrarme…

-vamos a trabajar!...

Ambos se bajaron de la cama de resonancia para acomodarse la ropa… cuando estuvieron bien

-estoy bien?...cuestiono Cuddy

-si…

-ok… salgo yo... tu lo haces en unos minutos ok…

-ok…

Justo iba a salir Cuddy…

-hee Cuddy… te dije que no te aguantarías!...

-cierra la boca!...fingió molestia… ya me desquitare por la noche… sonrió

-ohhh el mini Greg siempre estará a tu disposición…

Esto hizo que Cuddy se alejara de ahí riendo… mientras House esperaba paciente para salir de ahí.

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por seguir el fic, bye byeeeee**


End file.
